The Binbag Crew
The Binbag Crew is a grime and rap group consisting of five chavvy MCs situated in Town bin Fart. It consists of Jordan Nutter (MC Nutter), Ryan Denser (MC Dustbin), David Tipton (MC Guff), Richard Colton (MC Composter) and Tony Plies (MC Landfill). The group was first formed in May 2008 with Jordan, Ryan, David and Richard - Tony joined in September 2009. The group is signed to Dirt House Records. Notable singles released by The Binbag Crew include 'Put a Lid On It' (July 2008), 'Bbbbbbbbbbbinbags' (October 2008) and 'Mypaced' (March 2009). Several other songs have since been produced, although they have been inactive in the music business since May 2013. The crew's members are actors in the TV series Dupeplate Drama; they also produced its theme song together with the now-disbanded group N-Dupez. In November 2010 they released an interactive DVD named The Binbag Crew: Bin It to Win It, which features concert footage, dance and style tutorials and links to the crew's official store. The Binbag Crew's music is cheaply put together and designed to appeal to chavs. Their producer (who is not part of the group but may eventually join), Tim White, overuses sample packs on their tracks, causing their music to be described as unoriginal. Some of the group's music features out-of-time vocals or melodies. Several Colham High School students jokingly refer to the crew's music as the result of shoving ASBOs into a hard drive and converting them into an MP3. Their CDs are lossy as opposed to lossless, due to the careless production company converting the WAVs to MP3, followed by burning them onto CD. Anthony Amsden is a huge fan of them, often blasting their songs through his mobile phone speakers and he got suspended for painting all the lyrics of their 2012 single 'He's In the Bin' on the back of Colham High School. On a wider scale, The Binbag Crew are almost universally disliked - they only have more fans than haters in Town bin Fart, Burberry, Litterton and Idiotia. Style The group's songs mostly consist of the MCs rapping bin-related lyrics over grime instrumentals. Their earlier works often blend poorly-made elements of bouncy techno. Some of their songs are happy hardcore; these tracks are produced by the American Frank Washington. History In April 2003, Jordan and Richard started a duet named Yo Mama's Fav Binmen. It featured Jordan singing badly while Richard hit random notes on a stolen guitar. The duet gave up when Bobby Milligan destroyed Richard's guitar in March 2004. In late 2007, Jordan and Richard started looking for some fellow chavs who were interested in starting a musical group. Finally, they found Ryan and David in April 2008 - those two finally joined their group a month later. They proceeded to meet up with producer Tim White. In June 2009, the group released their first album, The Binbag Crew, which is currently their best-selling album. Three months later, Tony, a long-time friend of David, was invited into the group and instantly joined. In June 2011, the group released their second album, In It to Bin It. It sold fairly well though considerably less than its predecessor. In September 2012, the group released Instrumentals and Acapellas, Vol. 1, which flopped badly. There were plans to release two more volumes, but the plans were scrapped due to poor sales. In May 2013, the group released the EP #LANDFILL EP, which only sold 50,000 copies in its first week of release. Due to the poor sales, the group are now on a hiatus, and it is unknown if they will make a comeback. There are rumours that they might be dropped from Dirt House Records soon. Discography *Main article: The Binbag Crew/Discography Video game appearances The Binbag Crew make an appearance in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which they start a fad popularising chavvy MCs. Harry Smith, David Marshall, Caleb McKinnon and Alan Ross stop this trend by defeating them in a huge battle, hence bringing them shame. They also get cryogenically frozen from 2016 to 2026 - when defrosted they fight The Black Foot Gang, who knock them out again and take a key secured by Jordan Nutter. In each fight, the crew defend themselves with many bin-related attacks. Category:Groups Category:Bands Category:The Binbag Crew